Session 93 The Walker and the Dragon
(7:08:08 PM) abirkin2 left the room. (7:18:51 PM) Lian: back (7:19:37 PM) Priceless: wibs (7:38:05 PM) Cat: wibbz (7:38:20 PM) Cat: just had dinner, who's everyone? (7:39:42 PM) Lian: I am Shadell (7:45:18 PM) Priceless: Lian is Lian (7:45:20 PM) Priceless: I am me (7:45:42 PM) Myrah: I am Henry the Eighth I am... (7:45:43 PM) Cat: mhmm (7:45:58 PM) Cat: lol, everyone seems to be doing good too :P (7:47:11 PM) Lian: Priceless is Be Djinni (7:47:31 PM) ***Myrah is still a serpentine monstrosity (7:47:34 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (7:47:54 PM) Lian: hmm the tip I bought for my staff is too wide any suggestions on what to stuff in it that might work? (7:55:58 PM) Priceless: hmmm (7:56:01 PM) Priceless: wood putty? (7:56:48 PM) Lian: metal (7:57:30 PM) Danzi: get a pipe cylinder that's thick enough to fill the gap (8:00:05 PM) Lian: the gap is slightly thicker than a fingernail (8:00:44 PM) Priceless: gorilla glue? (8:01:36 PM) Priceless: caw (8:02:39 PM) Lian: isn't gorilla glue require touching? (8:04:04 PM) Priceless: you could fill, hol;d, and let set? (8:04:16 PM) Lian: fill with what? (8:04:55 PM) Priceless: gorilla glue, coat inside, then inject more to fill (8:20:13 PM) Lian: waiting on shadell (8:28:44 PM) Cat: caw (8:29:18 PM) Lian: cats don't caw! (8:29:30 PM) Cat: meow <.< (8:32:56 PM) Priceless: CAWWWW (8:33:33 PM) Shadell: Hey. (8:34:53 PM) Lian: so ready (8:38:05 PM) Cat: indeed (8:38:09 PM) Cat is now known as RR (8:40:01 PM) You are now known as Lianst (8:40:25 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (8:41:59 PM) Danzi: BRB gotta dance the cig-a-jig (8:48:43 PM) Priceless: I is nao here (8:53:08 PM) RR: whee (8:53:13 PM) RR: I mean (8:53:54 PM) ***RR eats with her food bag around her face "mm... 'bout time." (8:54:04 PM) Danzi: back (8:54:32 PM) Danzi: where were we last? (8:57:08 PM) Priceless: lianst? (8:57:13 PM) Lianst: you got rid of the Apeture science artifacts to expand the other SOM (9:00:27 PM) Priceless: so, does Danzi want to continue that, or assume we're on good terms with them? (9:01:05 PM) Danzi: Lian also I asked what magnitude the Sea of Mind could contain. (9:03:17 PM) Danzi: and does it work off of city magnitude or military magnitude? (9:03:52 PM) Lianst: 6 (9:05:43 PM) Danzi: So Danzi can make an equal to the Sea of Mind in the Forest Witches' control (9:06:16 PM) Lianst: their problem is a lack of capacity to feed it. (9:06:46 PM) Danzi: wheras one Danzi creates is cheaper to feed. (9:06:52 PM) Danzi: Correct? (9:07:04 PM) Lianst: its 5 level 5 artifacts a year (9:08:01 PM) Lianst: ..I am going to probably rewrite to include demense made outside could also feed it. (9:09:17 PM) Danzi: the charm writeup says takes a resource 5 sacrifice per year so long as it's not expanded (9:09:57 PM) Lianst: I am pretty sure I mean to say artifact. (9:11:34 PM) Niet: Still, 5 level 5s is a dedicated factory cathedral, isn't it? (9:11:55 PM) Danzi: that's five months of output or 25 level 1's (9:12:07 PM) Danzi: which is less than 1 month of output (9:12:57 PM) Danzi: or Danzi could rebuild the seas as a magnitude 6 herself and re-rig it to only require 5 levels of artifact sacrifice. (9:13:38 PM) Priceless: I... really don't see the need? (9:14:20 PM) Danzi: I'm trying to figure out how hard it would be to hijack the witches for her own purposes (9:15:57 PM) Lianst: 600 1s, 300 2s, 100 3s, 25 4s (9:16:16 PM) Lianst: all of which can be done by a FC in a month (9:17:08 PM) Danzi: Or one artifact 5 to maintain at original size, correct? (9:17:41 PM) Lianst: its origional size when amde by the solar was six+ (9:17:52 PM) Lianst: it shrank significantly untilt hey found it (9:18:19 PM) Lianst: one 5 would be needed for an level 5 version (9:18:25 PM) Danzi: I'm going off the charm Danzi can use says can be maintained at original size with a resource 5 sacrifice. I'll assume artifact (9:18:37 PM) Danzi: rather than resource (9:19:03 PM) Danzi: since Danzi charms aren't the same as "Solar builds one" (9:19:37 PM) Lianst: yes they are (9:19:48 PM) Niet: PPE. (9:20:16 PM) Niet: Anyway, whoever builds one can just use a FC for five months a year, they aren't that hard for us to build at the moment. (9:20:27 PM) Lianst: yes you can casually mantain (9:20:40 PM) Danzi: oh yeah. well if you're going to change the mechanics can ya please note them in the charm so i can figure out how much shit I have to do to make it work please? (9:20:54 PM) Lianst: sorry was misunderstanding what you wanted (9:21:00 PM) Lianst: maintaining is easy (9:21:02 PM) Lianst: expansion is hard (9:21:07 PM) Lianst: They want to expand (9:21:22 PM) Danzi: Yeah. Danzi's plan is expansion by interconnecting multiple Seas (9:21:46 PM) Danzi: hence Why i asked if you could make a CONNECTION between them (9:21:58 PM) Lianst: That could mess with what they have (9:22:09 PM) Danzi: how so? (9:22:20 PM) Priceless: question: why? as a group, we could just take control of them (9:22:47 PM) Danzi: We could, but i'm thinking about having Danzi build fast travel conduits via the Sea of Mind around creation. (9:23:00 PM) Danzi: jump from sea to sea (9:23:27 PM) Danzi: the witches would make a good guard force for the network (9:23:50 PM) Lianst: there's only 67 of them.. in the real world (9:23:59 PM) Danzi: especially if shored up with Danizelle's Naga (9:24:59 PM) Lianst: I think the trick might work though there could be some differences between danzi made and "nameless' Solar that might mess up the city they have and the "fake" people (9:25:25 PM) Lianst: Its a potential hazard that danzi woudl have to overcome but it would seem to be a viable setup (9:25:49 PM) Danzi: if I got the cytheria wyld shaping would I be able to bypass it? (9:26:00 PM) Danzi: and keep things from getting FUBAR? (9:26:25 PM) Lianst: its more "JG can fail rolls" (9:26:31 PM) Lianst: not "I don't have the tools" (9:27:22 PM) Lianst: cytherian wyld shaping and such would help with stuff but tying them when they are not connected would require some artifice to work but would be neat. (9:27:25 PM) Danzi: fair enough (9:27:58 PM) Lianst: You also might be able to feed them via cults/ Demenses but what you know of from the witches and yourown stuff is artifact feed seems to be the easiest in modern creation. (9:27:58 PM) Danzi: Looks like i might need to get the Womb of stone and Cytheria wyldshaping tricks (9:28:18 PM) Danzi: how about just making a manse to power it? (9:28:28 PM) Lianst: It might be worth experimenting if you want to make POols of transporting (9:28:48 PM) Lianst: You might want to put one in a place that won't support it? (9:29:01 PM) Danzi: mmm? (9:29:19 PM) Danzi: put one in a place that won't supporrt? (9:29:33 PM) Lianst: There aren't Level 5 demenses everywhere? (9:29:57 PM) Danzi: true (9:30:12 PM) Danzi: can a demense be created inside a Sea of Mind? (9:30:25 PM) Lianst: Not to feed itself (9:31:32 PM) Niet: Lian, summon Amelion in Malfeas. (9:31:57 PM) RR: sorry bout that, mom needed help with the printer (9:32:01 PM) Lianst: You have a horse that lets you summonw ith impunity (9:32:28 PM) Lianst: You have options (9:33:38 PM) Niet: It takes 3ish years to hit ten. (9:33:44 PM) Niet: Then starts growing noticeably slower. (9:34:16 PM) Niet: But with the fact that an FC is 15 artifact 5s per year, and there are no restricions on what artifacts, it can grow pretty much indefinitely, assuming there's no max cap. (9:35:18 PM) Lianst: Creating the network in and of itself would probably be some construct artifact/manse (9:35:26 PM) Danzi: Yup. Plus I can build Genesis labs (9:37:46 PM) Danzi: Hence, I need womb of stone and the Cytherian Wyld Shaping (9:38:50 PM) ***Priceless twiddles thumbs (9:39:20 PM) Danzi: so finish the witches or would you all prefer I do that on the side? (9:39:34 PM) Danzi: And would priceless be willing to rack up two favors from Danzi? (9:40:57 PM) Priceless: she'd be willing to help her (9:41:11 PM) Danzi: need womb of stone and... (9:41:20 PM) Danzi: Wyld shaping for Cytheria (9:42:11 PM) Lianst: anyway witches or Fortress wrap up? (9:42:56 PM) Priceless: fortress wrap-up might be more interesting (9:43:00 PM) Priceless: depending on definition (9:46:00 PM) Danzi: Niet and RR may vote, I abstain, because i thought we were more or less done (9:46:32 PM) Lianst: Niet has a replacement for the AI and what to do with that, the Po Souls etc that's what i mean by Fortress Wrapup (9:46:49 PM) Danzi: kk (9:47:00 PM) Lianst: Not playing with more people (9:47:18 PM) RR: hmm (9:47:51 PM) Lianst: Possibly a musical number... no not really (9:47:54 PM) Niet: Fortress for me. (9:48:14 PM) Niet: Also dealing with Walker, since the hungry ghost was female. (9:48:33 PM) Danzi: there were several hungry ghosts (9:48:46 PM) Lianst: the one that they think is the Walker's (9:49:04 PM) Priceless: *shrug* (9:49:21 PM) Danzi: I'd imagine collecting them all up would be a good idea (9:49:38 PM) Lianst: they are (9:49:38 PM) Niet: Didn't we grab them all? (9:50:14 PM) Lianst: yes (9:51:20 PM) RR: Fortress too (9:51:24 PM) Priceless: you two feel to do what you want, I'm rather ambivalent as neither is really Priceless' concern (9:54:46 PM) Niet: Also what to do with potential Walker city. (9:55:20 PM) Danzi: We also never decided what to do with Erilik (9:55:40 PM) Lianst: I thought you had her on the coast (9:56:31 PM) Danzi: That issue never got resolved given certain vehement disagreements on methodology (9:57:39 PM) Danzi: Unless it was decided without me (9:58:05 PM) Lianst: ...i Strongly remember an argument made for stargate atlantis (9:58:42 PM) Lianst: and that b eing followed by "I will accept it but wait until the 3 part of autocthon is out so I can see how it was done" (9:59:00 PM) Danzi: Ya that was my suggestion, but the issue was never resolved between Danzi Em and Niet (9:59:47 PM) Niet: I don't really have any preference. (10:00:07 PM) Lianst: no, that was what was decided with the caveat that if it was insane in the writeup in part 3 things might change (10:00:23 PM) Danzi: I haven't seen part 3 (10:00:49 PM) Lianst: its not really that insane (10:01:58 PM) Danzi: BRB, let's get started, I need to get Nicotine, niet, you lead. (10:05:47 PM) Lianst: ahem (10:07:08 PM) Niet: So? (10:08:37 PM) Lianst: what are you doing? (10:12:37 PM) Lianst: POOOOOOST (10:12:44 PM) Priceless: I have no clue? (10:14:50 PM) ***RR shrugs (10:15:24 PM) Lianst: Take charge ponies know how to wrap up (10:17:38 PM) Niet: Heh. (10:17:41 PM) Niet: Hmm. (10:17:51 PM) ***Niet goes to talk to the AI again, to see what it's decided on doing? (10:20:02 PM) Lianst: with what? (10:23:51 PM) Priceless: hmmm (10:24:32 PM) Priceless: unless Lianst is wholly against it, tonight might work better as a set of parallel scenes (10:24:44 PM) Lianst: Of? (10:25:06 PM) Priceless: well, things relevant to each char's interests (10:26:10 PM) Lianst: I want specific crap (10:27:11 PM) Priceless: well, for example, Priceless could deal with Great Forks, Danzi could do her experimentation, and Niet could mess with AI (10:28:33 PM) Niet: Danzi and Niet both offered it bodies... (10:28:37 PM) Niet: And it was considering suicide. (10:28:41 PM) Niet: Which way it wants to go. (10:29:09 PM) Danzi: exactly. (10:29:52 PM) Lianst: helping other people do stuff means when you want to do stuff they don't bitch. (10:31:24 PM) Lianst: Ai is more likely to take Danzi's offer though not the childhood (10:31:35 PM) Lianst: you can just unplug cyrstals and replace (10:31:45 PM) Danzi: Danzi's willing to listen to requests (10:32:52 PM) Lianst: just watns something normal (10:32:56 PM) Niet: Ah. (10:33:01 PM) Niet: So it's going human then? (10:33:12 PM) Niet: And what do we need to deal with for Walker to go Alchemical? (10:33:23 PM) Lianst: Him, autocthon, explain he's a her (10:37:40 PM) Danzi: heh (10:39:05 PM) Lianst: so (10:42:39 PM) Niet: We could offer to see if it could go Alchemical too. (10:43:01 PM) Niet: But, I imagine it would be adverse to any life path that eventually resulted in becoming a stationary buildling or group thereof. (10:45:27 PM) Lianst: Or you can pull it out and wait on it (10:46:04 PM) Niet: So? (10:46:08 PM) Niet: Talking with Walker on the soul? (10:46:14 PM) Niet: Or split up? (10:47:38 PM) Lianst: that works (10:53:48 PM) Lianst: so walker? (10:55:53 PM) Niet: K. (10:58:26 PM) Lianst: anyway you meet the walker some place neutralish (10:59:47 PM) Niet: "Hello!" Niet waves cheerfully. (11:00:36 PM) RR: (bloody hell parents... did I miss anything important?) (11:02:16 PM) Lianst: "hello" (11:02:24 PM) Lianst: (no, no you didn't) (11:09:34 PM) Niet: "We found your soul." (11:09:59 PM) Lianst: "oh?" (11:11:13 PM) Niet: "It was in that manse." (11:13:06 PM) Lianst: "and?" (11:13:32 PM) Danzi: "And the offer still stands." (11:16:30 PM) Lianst: "what offer?" (11:18:10 PM) Niet: "We can make you not a deathlord." (11:20:37 PM) Lianst: "for what?: (11:28:38 PM) Niet: "No cost?" (11:28:45 PM) Niet: "A long term working relationship with the you that you'd become?" (11:29:25 PM) Lianst: "hmmmm"*looks to Danzi* (11:30:45 PM) Danzi: "Yes?" (11:32:57 PM) Lianst: "and what do you say?" (11:43:12 PM) Priceless: "Wouldn't you rather do more than just usher in the end?" Priceless posed. (11:43:44 PM) Lianst: "Yes I just don't trust her"*points to Niet* (11:44:04 PM) Danzi: "She's not going to be in control of the transformation." (11:46:47 PM) Lianst: *looks to the others* (11:47:59 PM) ***Priceless nods (11:51:39 PM) ***Niet nods. (11:51:48 PM) Niet: "It will be Autocthon." (11:56:56 PM) Lianst: *continues looking to peopel who are not Niet for confirmation* (11:57:25 PM) Priceless: "She speaks truth." (11:58:56 PM) Danzi: "It's for you and the primordial to decide how this will go." (7/31/2011 12:00:19 AM) ***RR nods (12:07:03 AM) Lianst: "and you just happened to find a rogue primordial" (12:07:40 AM) Priceless: "Well, it was a bit more complicated than that, really." (12:08:29 AM) Niet: (Test.) (12:08:40 AM) Priceless: (test?) (12:11:07 AM) Lianst: "Then what?' (12:11:09 AM) Niet: "He has a new kind of exalt, you'd be becoming one of them." (12:12:14 AM) Priceless: "New to us. They've had them for a long time." she pointed out. (12:13:15 AM) Lianst: "and how did this occur?" (12:13:36 AM) Priceless: "Uh... which part?" (12:13:59 AM) Niet: "I'm sure it would be easiest to talk about this with Auto, after you're transformed." (12:17:27 AM) Lianst: "I want to know what I am getting into" (12:17:55 AM) Priceless: "Well, we might be able to get auto to give him a visit?" she posed (12:22:12 AM) Niet: "You would be relatively bound to a single location, but not tied to death and free to act as you would, or create bodies that could move around." (12:30:32 AM) Shadell Blake@dqzg-238-495-789-490.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (12:30:32 AM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (12:32:03 AM) Lianst: *He looks to the others to respond* (12:33:14 AM) Priceless: "She speaks true again." she stated (12:33:30 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 250 seconds). (12:34:42 AM) ***Danzi nods (12:34:51 AM) Danzi: ((Sorry, having roomie issues)) (12:36:34 AM) Lianst: 'and what else did you find?" (12:37:17 AM) Priceless: "Other Po souls, a bunch of shaped dragon blooded, and the pissed off AI system of the house." (12:37:24 AM) Priceless: "Artifacts and the like as well." (12:38:08 AM) Lianst: "oh?" (12:38:33 AM) Shadell: "You should know the details for the artifacts, since it shouldn't be any different from when you were there." (12:39:24 AM) Priceless: "Well, beyond the equipment of the dragon blooded, but that was all pretty pedestrian gear." (12:39:29 AM) ***Danzi looks at the Walker. "Do you know of any exalt types besides terrestrials, lunars, solars and sids?" (12:41:35 AM) Lianst: "your selves, abyssals" (12:51:09 AM) Shadell: "His are called alchemicals." (12:54:49 AM) Lianst: "And that is all" (12:55:18 AM) Shadell: "So, do you accept?" (12:57:26 AM) Lianst: "and she has no say what soever?" (12:58:15 AM) ***Shadell twitches. (12:58:19 AM) Shadell is now known as Niet (12:59:04 AM) Danzi: "Niet has no control over the process." (12:59:20 AM) Lianst: "and hasn't done anything to effect it?" (1:00:56 AM) Danzi: "She can't. her and Auto's aesthetic are incompatible." (1:03:04 AM) Danzi: "Plus Niet doesn't know how Autochthon makes his alchemicals." (1:09:40 AM) Lianst: "Very well" (1:14:18 AM) ***Danzi nods. "And your abyssals? Are they all of the gigglemurder kill everything slant? (1:15:11 AM) Lianst: "no" (1:15:43 AM) Niet: "Yes.... What should be done with them?" (1:17:14 AM) Lianst: "They already do their duty" (1:17:37 AM) Niet: "And you leaving wouldn't interfere with that?" (1:19:07 AM) Lianst: "They are good at their caste" (1:21:32 AM) Niet: "And that duty wouldn't be counterproductive for you if you were to stop trying to destroy Creation?" (1:23:46 AM) Lianst: "They just do caste things, Midnight converts ghosts, Daybreak build sstuff, Day steals, Dusk fights things" (1:26:29 AM) Niet: Niet blinks. (1:26:39 AM) Niet: "So.... you don't actually give them any directions?' (1:27:31 AM) Priceless: "What do you do if they don't do as directed? Say, a dusk makes a pretty poem?" (1:27:36 AM) Lianst: "I make sure they don't do non castey things.. I mean the midnight wanted to learn sorcery.." (1:27:42 AM) Lianst: "THEY ARE DOING TI WRONG!" (1:28:49 AM) Danzi: "Alright, alright. Good to know." (1:28:57 AM) Niet: "...." (1:29:02 AM) canti128 Mibbit@btff-04-989-519-17.tampfl.dsl-w.verizon.net entered the room. (1:29:09 AM) Niet: Niet tugs lightly on Danzi's sleeve. (1:29:28 AM) Niet: ~Is it really worth it to recruit him.... instead of just putting him in limbo somewhere?~ (1:30:34 AM) Niet: "So.... those who aren't Dawns and days don't know any self defense?" (1:31:29 AM) Lianst: "Midnights can take a beating" (1:31:58 AM) Niet: ".... How many of your moonshadows have died so far?" (1:32:29 AM) Lianst: "only the ones who stayed in the shadowland too long" (1:33:16 AM) Niet: Niet twitches. (1:33:32 AM) RR left the room (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (1:35:07 AM) Lianst: "anything else?" (1:38:28 AM) Niet: "No?" (1:41:47 AM) Lianst: (So go through with it?) (1:42:13 AM) Danzi: ((Yes)) (1:42:53 AM) Lianst: auto says it will take awhile, but he takes him (1:43:37 AM) ***Danzi makes sure auto is provided with Magical materiels to help fuel the transformation and self-repairs (1:46:10 AM) Lianst: danzi has her thing she wants to work on that seems privatish, So.. discuss wedding, Heylel? (1:48:34 AM) Niet: Heylel works for me. (1:49:02 AM) Lianst: discuss? (1:50:16 AM) Niet: Follow her to ED? (1:51:40 AM) Priceless: I suppose. (1:52:39 AM) Danzi: Suuuure (1:55:04 AM) Lianst: ...she would have been there by now? (1:56:42 AM) Priceless: niet's all chummy with the empress? we could ask her what's up? (1:56:50 AM) Niet: I mean, from when she left? (1:56:59 AM) Niet: Niet talked with Adorjan for a few minutes then would have gone to follow her. (1:57:34 AM) Niet: From the "Get her to leave and you favor my stuff" talk. (1:57:44 AM) Danzi: ((right)) (1:58:21 AM) Lianst: how would you try and catch her? (1:59:54 AM) Niet: Assume she'd get lost four to five more times before finding the ED and just cut to the actual destination? (2:00:27 AM) Lianst: ...and you'd just know where the ED is? (2:00:36 AM) Niet: He's fifty miles long. (2:00:49 AM) Lianst: Malfeas is larger than creation (2:00:54 AM) Niet: Yes. (2:01:02 AM) Lianst: and harder to see things in (2:01:19 AM) Niet: What I mean is, given her specialties, it seems like searching for something would lead to a quicker victory for us? (2:01:29 AM) Niet: Besides which, we have a bunch of people to quickly ask. (2:04:42 AM) Lianst: so what are you doing? (2:07:00 AM) Lianst: so what are you doing? (2:08:09 AM) Niet: Ask the Empress where the ED is, head right there? (2:08:18 AM) Niet: Ask the Empress to get the ED, head right there. (2:08:21 AM) Lianst: ok (2:08:25 AM) Danzi: that works. also listening for Erembour's horn (2:10:32 AM) Priceless: also, ask the empress what the wedding's about? (2:10:47 AM) Lianst: ...what? (2:11:33 AM) Danzi: I thought we KNEW what that was about. (2:12:10 AM) Priceless: I thought, basically, all we know about the wedding is it's fucking happening (2:12:10 AM) Lianst: what Danzi said (2:13:01 AM) Niet: We don't know the underlying plots, but I don't think anyone would just share with an unknown quantity. (2:13:17 AM) Niet: Or rather, just share without a very good reason. (2:13:31 AM) Niet: Besides, don't you want to see the ED suffer?! (2:14:15 AM) Priceless: ... (2:14:19 AM) Priceless: what? (2:14:50 AM) Lianst: the ebon dragon is currently at a film studio (2:15:45 AM) Niet: I find the odds that the ED won't find Heylel, who is too dumb to ever go the route the ED wants, as bad as Adorjan finds her, laughable. (2:15:59 AM) Niet: Ignore that last comma. (2:16:58 AM) Lianst: He's editing a film about automotons to have a pointless teen comedy for most of it. (2:17:15 AM) Lianst: and adding explosions instead of dialogue (2:18:36 AM) Niet: I detect the strangest undercurrent of bitterness here.... (2:18:40 AM) Niet: ANd weren't those just invented? (2:18:49 AM) Niet: Niet approaches the dragon. (2:19:50 AM) Lianst: the Ebon Dragon is getting in on the ground floor ruining an artform before it can flourish (2:21:18 AM) Lianst: he continues adding explosions and shakey camera angles (2:21:28 AM) Niet: Niet twitches. (2:21:38 AM) Niet: "Do you want to hear a horrible truth?" (2:23:26 AM) Lianst: "Busy" (2:23:56 AM) Niet: "Someone's looking for you." (2:24:16 AM) Lianst: "Lots of people do" (2:25:18 AM) Niet: "Someone who you probably won't want to meet." (2:26:03 AM) Lianst: "probably" (2:26:04 AM) Niet: Niet waits patiently, hoping that some uninentional sense of dramatic timing will guide Heylel in right about now. (2:27:10 AM) Danzi: "here's a hint. she is to smarts what you are to truth." (2:28:04 AM) Lianst: "Oh she'd just explode" (2:32:35 AM) Niet: "She's coming." (2:32:41 AM) Niet: "Heylel that is." (2:32:55 AM) Lianst: "Then she explodes" (2:33:45 AM) Niet: "Why would she?" (2:34:09 AM) Lianst: "Stuff made that makes her explode" (2:34:19 AM) canti128 left the room (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:35:20 AM) Niet: "And you keep it on you at all times?" (2:35:57 AM) Lianst: "Yes" (2:36:22 AM) Niet: "So when she gives you a hug, you'll both die?" (2:37:21 AM) Lianst: "No" (2:37:52 AM) Niet: Niet shrugs and waits for Heylel to appear. (2:38:01 AM) Niet: "What does it look like?" (2:38:21 AM) Danzi: "She's here to deliver a message, not do damage." (2:38:28 AM) Lianst: "what message?" (2:39:12 AM) Danzi: "Hell if i know." (2:39:49 AM) Niet: "A response." (2:40:00 AM) Lianst: "To?" (2:40:07 AM) Niet: "An invitation?" (2:40:26 AM) Niet: "I'd assume to what would be obvious in this situation." (2:40:45 AM) Lianst: "She wasn't invited" (2:41:44 AM) Niet: Niet shrugs. (2:41:49 AM) Niet: "I can find out in a few minutes." (2:42:04 AM) Niet: And wanders away a bit, trusting Danzi to keep the dragon's attention. (2:43:03 AM) Lianst: he looks to Danzi, "can I talk to the other you? he's so good with weddings" (2:44:07 AM) ***Priceless is looking vaguely disgusted and not wishing to interract with the ED at all, really. (2:46:46 AM) Danzi: "He seems to be a bit out of commission right now." (2:46:49 AM) Lianst: He turnst o look at emerald (2:47:29 AM) ***Priceless doesn't look at him. (2:49:47 AM) Lianst: he moves closer (2:50:37 AM) ***Priceless is suffused with a complete and utter lack of interest as to the ED. That wall is MIGHTY interesting though. (2:53:30 AM) Lianst: He licks Emerald (2:54:02 AM) ***Priceless ignores this... with much, obvious, effort. (2:54:50 AM) ***Danzi silently promises that Emerald OWES her one, and calls forth Desus, using LSD to look like the bastard. (2:57:02 AM) Lianst: he continues licking moving down her leg (2:58:03 AM) Danzi: "You go through all the trouble of asking for me, and then you go after the strumpet. i don't know whether to be amused or offended." (2:58:34 AM) Lianst: "Not interested" (2:59:39 AM) ***Priceless uses hegra charms to induce complete fascination with that there floor. DAMN that is an amazing floor. (3:00:37 AM) Danzi: "Oh then I guess you're not interested in the techniques i used to help Lilith along her path. "Very well." (3:00:39 AM) Lianst: His tongue moves to deflower her (3:03:02 AM) ***Priceless bursts into little grains of sand, forming together elsewhere. (Dust Devil Feint) (3:04:09 AM) Lianst: "Your eyes may say, no no, but well that's how I like it" (3:04:35 AM) ***Danzi promptly ignores the Dragon in favor of having a look around (3:05:19 AM) Lianst: nothing much special (3:08:47 AM) Danzi: "Huh, you've lost your flair for decoration I see." (3:09:20 AM) Lianst: He continues going after Emerald (3:11:03 AM) ***Priceless heads for the door, dodging, blocking and rebuffing his crude advances along the way (3:11:53 AM) Lianst: he reaches out and emerald's shadow wraps around her (3:12:04 AM) Danzi: "Oh hello heylel." He speaks, looking behind the dragon." (3:12:39 AM) Priceless: (is that a published charm I should know of, or custom? and wraps like a mummy, or like a zentai suit?) (3:13:58 AM) Lianst: (custom) (3:14:32 AM) Lianst: Emerald finds herself reshaped into the vistage fo Lilith (3:15:13 AM) Lianst: "Show me what you would do" (3:15:49 AM) Priceless: (is it a shaping effect?) (3:17:02 AM) Danzi: "Hmm? Why? You said you weren't interested." (3:17:08 AM) Lianst: (yes) (3:18:39 AM) Lianst: "if you don't want to have a chance while you are out" (3:18:58 AM) Danzi: "That's not Lilith" (3:19:14 AM) Priceless: "Quite." (3:20:17 AM) Danzi: "She'd hardly react the same way. The snake's companion is pompous, self-absorbed and hardly worthy of my attention. She reminds me of the Zenith in merela's circle. Annoying to the last, more than anything." (3:22:40 AM) Priceless: "Oh really." she stated, quirking an eyebrow. "Rather tall words for a dead man." (3:23:09 AM) Danzi: "Still better in death than you ever were in life, slattern. This life or any other." (3:23:53 AM) Priceless: "So, it's clear danzi was right, obviously you are far more infatuated with yourself than even I." she retorted. (3:27:40 AM) Danzi: "The snake? She's an idiot. (3:28:01 AM) Danzi: She knows exactly what she wants to be, with no clear resolve on what she wants to DO." (3:28:59 AM) Danzi: "It's pathetic really, all that power and little more focus than on contrarian antagonism. Kind of like my dear old buddy here, only difference is, she can't figure out where she wants to take the antagonism." (3:31:09 AM) Priceless: "So? she's got plenty of time. What did you do with your excessively long life but pull one calculated stunt after another to keep yourself looking good until you finally got offed by a few uppity dragon blooded?" (3:31:15 AM) ***Danzi looks at the dragon. "This is really poor substitution for the real thing you know." (3:33:52 AM) Niet: Niet returns, glances around and then sighs. (3:37:21 AM) Danzi: "Ahh, and the little doll herself returns! i could go on for hours about her, but i do believe she has something to say?" (3:37:33 AM) Danzi is now known as Desus (3:37:47 AM) ***Desus gives niet a rather patronizing look. (3:38:16 AM) Lianst: "its as close as you are going to get.." (3:38:42 AM) Niet: "Gaia wanted you to know that she got your invitation to the wedding and she'll definitely be attending." (3:42:13 AM) ***Priceless looks to see the ED's reaction to that. (3:46:43 AM) Lianst: he chuckles (3:50:58 AM) Priceless: "Does this... please you?" she queried. (3:52:23 AM) Lianst: "You aren't doing lilith at all" (3:54:26 AM) Priceless: "Does this actually surprise you?" she asked rather flatly (3:55:42 AM) Lianst: "that you can't even please a memory, but then you can't please anyone who you can't force " (3:56:57 AM) Priceless: "Oh, gee, I can't replicate a person the way they were millenia ago, how strange." she replied sarcastically, "Almost like I'm a different person. How odd." (3:57:20 AM) Niet: "Mental Influence could." (3:59:02 AM) Priceless: "Possibly, but that still brings up why I would bother to please a shade from a time gone by." (4:00:02 AM) Lianst: "You can't even please that, you can't please anyone who you haven't mindraped" (4:01:40 AM) Niet: Niet sighs and waits. (4:01:53 AM) Niet: (Passing out. Sorry.) (4:03:28 AM) Desus: ((I need to bunk out as well. (4:03:49 AM) ***Priceless cooly ignores the ED, striding out on him. (4:04:43 AM) Lianst: (K) (4:08:56 AM) Priceless: (xp?) (4:09:17 AM) Lianst: 4 (4:10:12 AM) Priceless: night (4:11:13 AM) Priceless: also, in at LEAST a technical sense, the ED was objectively wrong (4:12:24 AM) Priceless: since she can please herself (4:13:55 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: ). (4:27:38 AM) Desus left the room (quit: Quit: ~ Trillian Astra - www.trillian.im ~). ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights